


i cut the population down (if you know what i mean)

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Obsessive Behavior, Overprotective, Possessive Behavior, Violence, basically jeno hurts anyone he doesnt approve of in renjuns and jisungs lives, everyone mind ur business
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 13:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20583620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jeno just loves Renjun and Jisung, that's all. He would do anything for either of them; to protect them, to love them... anything.





	1. jeno, renjun and jisung

**Author's Note:**

> so a while back i was talking to one of my best friends about a concept thats basically yandere jeno, where hes obsessed w renjun and stalks him, does anything for him, and then somehow jisung comes into the mix and at first, jeno is possessive and standoffish, but he comes to love jisung :(((((((( this work will have three chapters, but please be patient because i /am/ participating in 00ff and that may take up a lot of my writing time ! the chapters will be this one focused on norensung, then one about him and renjun, THEN one about jeno, renjun and jisung :D stay tuned and enjoy the read!

Renjun panted below Jeno, damp, clingy hands digging into Jeno’s skin; his shoulders, neck, back, waist. Jeno buried his face into the crook of Renjun’s neck, hips steadily thrusting into Renjun. Jeno knew Renjun didn’t let people top him very often; in fact he’d told Jeno that he was the first in a long time. Renjun trusted Jeno to take care of him, he always had, but this was just another nail in the coffin.

_ “He bothered me again today,” Renjun commented. Jeno’s blood ran ice cold, but he kept a warm face towards his boyfriend. _

_ “Donghae?” Renjun grunted and nodded, grabbing a banana from the counter and sitting down next to Jeno in the kitchen. He snuggled into Jeno’s side and rested his head on Jeno’s shoulder. _

_ “Doesn’t matter, though. I reported it to the office and told him to leave me the fuck alone.” Jeno hummed and kissed Renjun’s forehead. That wouldn’t do anything to stop Donghae, Jeno had to protect Renjun himself. _

“Jeno,” Renjun panted quietly, lips kissing their way from Jeno’s shoulder up to his neck, then his cheek. Jeno turned his head and locked his lips with Renjun’s, tongue sneaking into Renjun’s mouth and wrapping around the other’s. Jeno grabbed one of Renjun’s hands, pressing it down into the bed and interlocking their fingers; Renjun preened into Jeno’s mouth, his hips moving back to move further down on Jeno’s cock and Jeno’s hips jerked up into the heat. Renjun moaned openly into Jeno’s mouth, fingers tightening around Jeno’s.

_ One hit, two hits, three hits… seven… eleven… _

_ Jeno straightened up, panting and wiping the blood off of his face with the back of his sleeve. His knuckles were bruised, cut open and bloody, but it was worth it. _

_ “You get the fucking message?” Jeno spit, foot jerking into the limp body’s stomach. That was fun; Jeno kicked again. Then a third time, and a fourth time. He smiled down, still slightly out of breath, and crouched down, feeling the upperclassman’s pulse. Pretty weak, but still existent, which meant he’d just have to go a little farther. _

_ “Don’t worry,” Jeno cooed, pulling out his switchblade, flicking it open. “This won’t hurt too bad.” Jeno pondered for a second, then spoke again, “Unless it does.” _

“Jeno,” Renjun panted into Jeno’s mouth, his voice lilted. Jeno responded with a bite on Renjun’s lip while speeding his hips up; fucking into Renjun harder and faster, chasing after their orgasms. Renjun moaned louder with each thrust and Jeno could feel his boyfriend tightening and contracting around his cock.

“Fuck, Renjun,” Jeno grunted, Renjun simply moaned in return. Jeno felt the warmth and adrenaline build up in his stomach, he thrusted harder and harder and his hips stuttered when Renjun’s orgasm hit him--he latched tight around Jeno in every way possible. His mouth was dropped wide open, silent and blissed out. Jeno whined quietly, eyes sliding shut as he pushed deep inside of Renjun and came  _ hard. _ He bit down onto Renjun’s shoulder, making Renjun moan brokenly. Jeno rode out his orgasm by thrusting shallowly into Renjun and by the time he was done, Renjun was panting and twitching sensitively. 

Jeno slumped down and whined quietly, making Renjun laugh to himself.

“So fucking good, puppy.” Jeno hummed happily and leaned up to kiss Renjun, satisfied.

_ With a small grunt, the dead body that had previously been in Jeno’s hands tipped over the side of the bridge and fell down to the river with a dull splash. Jeno smiled, accomplished, and brushed himself off. He took one last look around to make sure no one was around, then began his walk back home. _

“Did either of you have Dr. Park for Psych in your freshman years?” Jisung asked, poking at his fries, pouting. Jeno smiled at his other boyfriend’s dejected face and threw a grape at his forehead. Jisung jerked and blinked wide-eyed at the grape, now on the table, then up to Jeno with an even deeper pout. Jeno laughed at his face and reached over to ruffle his hair, making Jisung smile cutely.

“Yeah, I had his when I was in pre-med. Why?” Jisung huffed and explained that he was struggling in the class because the teacher was pretty strict on deadlines and Jisung had a double major in Linguistics and English. Jeno nodded and reassured Jisung that he’d talk to talk Dr. Park. Beside Jisung, Renjun giggled quietly.

“What?” Jisung seemed to have a permanent pout on his face today, though that was usual for most days. 

Renjun just shook his head, still laughing. “Jeno’s such a golden boy, even after he’s dropped out of pre-med.” Jeno glared at Renjun angrily--he knew Jeno hated that title, even though he’d been awarded it by most people on campus since freshman year.

“Some people told me to stay away from Jeno,” Jisung muttered, and Renjun stopped laughing. Jeno’s face was flat, unreadable to Renjun. He warily opened his mouth to defend his boyfriend, but Jeno beat him to it.

“I was known to be quite… protective over Renjun,” he vaguely explained. Jisung tilted his head, eyes wide with confusion.

“But you haven’t been like that with me…” Jisung moped. Jeno laughed uncomfortably, glancing at Renjun.

_ “Stay the  _ fuck  _ away from Jisung,” Jeno sneered, blank, cold eyes staring down into the terrored ones of Jisung’s classmate.The other boy whimpered as Jeno sneered in his face, knees knocking as he lowered himself further against the wall, nodding furiously in agreeance with Jeno. The boy already had a bruise forming around his eye, a split lip and a bloody nose. Jeno shoved them against the wall one last time, knocking the air out of their lungs before throwing him to the ground and walking off. Maybe he’d stop fucking making Jisung uncomfortable now. And if not, Jeno always still had his ways of silencing people for good. _

“I have,” Jeno said, looking back at his phone while he ate. Jisung looked more confused than before, his shoulders drooped and the permanent pout on his face deepened, but he knew to leave it at that. Renjun soon spoke up about the possibility of Jisung coming over to Jeno’s and his apartment for the night after Jeno spoke to Jisung’s professor. Jisung agreed only after Jeno told him he’d help with his backed up work, but Renjun knew he would’ve agreed regardless.

“I’m home!” Jeno called, slipping his shoes off and tossing his backpack somewhere on the floor. The TV in their living room was on and he could see the very top of Renjun’s hair peeking up from the couch, but he didn’t see Jisung anywhere.

“Hi, Jen,” Renjun took his eyes off of his game for a second, craning his neck back to smile at his boyfriend.

“Where is--” As soon as Jeno started speaking, Jisung’s head popped up from behind the couch, eyes wide and curious as they always were. His hair seemed a bit messy and Jeno thought he’d never looked cuter. Jeno walked over to the two and Jisung stared up at Jeno with a smile.

“Hi, mochi,” Jeno whispered, leaning down to kiss Jisung softly. Jisung giggled into the kiss for a few seconds, then fell down onto the couch a giggling, blushing mess. Renjun smiled and tilted his head back so Jeno could kiss him too, which he did. “Have you two idiots eaten?”

“No! I wanna study!” Jisung jumped back up from his fetal position on the couch. Jeno flicked his forehead, making Jisung rear back and topple off of the couch and onto the floor. Renjun burst out into cackles while Jeno rounded the couch as quickly as he could, helping Jisung up and making sure he wasn’t hurt.

“Okay, maybe I could go for some cake,” the youngest boy pouted. Jeno made an unbelieving sound and led Jisung into the kitchen.

“We don’t just have  _ cake _ lying around the house, baby.” Jeno’s response just made Jisung whine and stomp his feet on the ground.

“But I want cake.” Jeno turned to face Jisung, ready to turn him down, but with one look at Jisung’s face he knew he wouldn’t be able to. Jisung’s lips were formed into a hybrid of his cute, little pout and his awkward smile and his bangs were falling into his face, making him look young and irresistible to Jeno.

“Alright, let’s go.”

“I want this one--wait, no I want this one. Wait…” Jeno sighed and came to stand behind Jisung, hands on the younger’s hips and chin resting on his shoulder.

“Take your time, you can get more than one.” Jeno could feel Jisung’s excitement radiating from Jisung and it in turn made him happier.

“Maybe we could get--” Jisung suddenly stopped in the middle of his sentence and Jeno tilted his head to look at his face. Jisung seemed to be staring down the aisle, so Jeno leaned back to see what his boyfriend was staring at. Down towards the end of the aisle was Jisung’s old classmate, the one Jeno had… warded (more like scared) off. His face looked a lot worse than it did when Jeno had left him--the skin around his eye was dark purple and yellowing, the split on his lip was swollen and bruised, and his nose was bruised all over, it looks like Jeno had broken it.

“He didn’t look like that… a while ago…” Jisung muttered, Jeno simply hummed and rubbed Jisung’s hips.

“Don’t worry about that asshole, he deserved it,” Jeno told Jisung. Jisung swiveled his head towards Jeno, eyes wide and a bit scared.

“Did… Was that--” Jisung made a frustrated noise in the back of his throat, he was annoyed that he was stuttering over his words. “Was that you?” he got out. Jeno blinked at Jisung, assessing the situation. He’d made so much progress with Jisung since they met, he didn’t want to put that all in danger by telling Jisung about his violent streak. On the other hand, Jeno didn’t see himself becoming less protective and possessive any time soon, so Jisung would find out sometime.

“Was that what you meant at lunch today? Was that why people warned me about you?” Jisung’s voice shook a little as he spoke and he looked a little more frightened when he spoke again. “Is that why you didn’t like me when we first met? Because of Renjun?” Jeno sighed, deciding that he should probably tell Jisung the truth. Jisung hadn’t made a move to push Jeno off of him, though he did still seem a bit scared of Jeno in the moment.

“Yes, I did that to him,” Jeno started, looking straight at Jisung. Jisung’s eyes widened, but he still made no move to further himself from Jeno. “And yes, that’s why I didn’t like you when you first started talking to Renjun. I was… always quite possessive of Renjun and I just viewed everyone as some sort of threat, and yes I was hostile with you, but… I never did anything because I just…  _ couldn’t. _ ” Jeno sighed and reached up to push Jisung’s hair away from his face. “I love you, mochi. I would never hurt you, and everything I do is to protect you and Renjun,” Jeno promised. Jisung looked a lot less frightened at the end of Jeno’s last sentence, and he let Jeno pull him closer to his chest.

“Okay…” Jisung whispered, turning in Jeno’s arms and burying his face in his boyfriend’s neck. Jeno wrapped his arms tight around Jisung and landed a soft kiss on his neck. “I want the chocolate and strawberry cake,” Jisung muttered into Jeno’s neck. Jeno chuckled quietly and nodded, holding Jisung in his arms until Jisung decided he wanted to let go. 

The walk back to the apartment was quiet, comfortable, content. Jeno held the bag with the cakes in one hand and Jisung’s hand in the other. Jisung walked close to Jeno’s side, practically skipping home because he was excited to eat his cake. Jisung bounced on his toes while Jeno unlocked the door, bounding into the room as soon as it opened.

“We have cake!” he announced to Renjun, whom was standing in the kitchen pouring himself a glass of wine.

“Was that not the whole point of going to the store?” Renjun teased, making Jisung pout and Jeno giggle.

“Well you can’t have any now,” Jisung stated, sticking his tongue out at Renjun as he rounded the corner of the island. Renjun smiled and pulled Jisung in to kiss him. Jisung melted into Renjun’s arms and the kiss, tuning everything else out. Jeno smiled and came to stand beside Renjun, kissing his forehead quickly and looking for a knife to cut Jisung’s cake with.

“Do I get cake now? Pretty please?” Jeno heard Renjun say. He also heard Jisung stutter over the word “yes” as he placed a piece on each plate for all of them. He took his to the couch and plopped down in one of the corners. Jisung followed with his plate and dropped himself on Jeno’s lap, cuddling into his older boyfriend’s chest. Renjun sat cross legged on the spot next to them and resumed his game, the other two peacefully watching him and basking in each other’s presences for the rest of the night.


	2. jeno and renjun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renjun obviously didn’t know better than to hang around someone like him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ehehe hi :D i wanted to post this yesterday for halloween but i wasnt able to, but its only a day late so!! who the fawk cares hehe  
happy reading everyone!! hope u enjoy!!

Jeno grew up with a silver spoon in his mouth. His mother was a well known psychiatrist with a PhD in mental illness and psychiatry; it wasn’t amazing growing up with that always looming over him. Every time he acted out in some way, there was  _ always _ some bullshit diagnosis or prognosis that she would assign to him, along with medication. Jeno despised it, the medicine made him feel dreary, sedated and bland. After a few years, Jeno rarely felt any joy within anything he did, even if he used to adore it in his younger ages. Jeno became emotionless, and not in a way that you would assume a psychopath would feel--it was more like he felt… numb. Numb to any and all emotions that he felt when he was younger, when he wasn’t drugged up on five, six, seven medications at a time. Jeno didn’t feel anger, sadness, happiness, joy, guilt, anxiety, eagerness, love, hope; nothing.

Jeno’s father was a surgeon, one who’d made it clear that his path was the exact same that Jeno would follow. Jeno’s father had made sure his academics were in tiptop shape every hour of every day--in fact, he remembered a time he came home with an A- on a fucking Phonix quiz and Jeno’s father had smacked him so hard he fell to the floor, clutching his cheek. Jeno had been six, maybe seven, at the time and he learned to work hard to get straight A’s to please his father.

As he got older, the medications and the expectations piled up. Jeno found that studying, doing homework, working on extracurriculars and playing for his soccer team killed three birds with one stone; he pleased his parents to no end, he got to stay out of the house for most days and avoided contact with his parents, and they gave him a sense of purpose. With the feeling of emptiness he had, he’d found it quite relieving to have something to work towards, even though he didn’t care for it. 

Jeno graduated top of his class with a full ride to Seoul National University. The day he left for his dorms, his parents hugged him goodbye and sent him to the car. They didn’t come with him, nor did they help him buy supplies or anything related to school. That was fine, though, Jeno was so fucking relieved to be away from them for the first time in his life, he now understood what people meant when they said a weight was lifted off of their shoulders. The first thing Jeno did when he got to his dorm was flushing every bottle of prescribed medication he owned.

After about five weeks, Jeno felt the effects of the meds fully wear off and he decided that even though he didn’t want to be on the med school track, he was fine with it. They made good money, right? So where’s the harm.

Renjun was in Jeno’s sociology class in the second semester of his freshman year, they got paired in a bigger group for a project during the first few weeks. Jeno was still getting used to being  _ social _ after going cold turkey on his meds, but he thought that Renjun had a really pretty laugh. Jeno found himself watching Renjun instead of taking notes or paying attention in class; he liked the way Renjun twirled his pencil while he studied the board. He liked the small furrow in Renjun’s brows when he squinted at the board on days he didn’t have his glasses. He just liked Renjun.

What he didn’t like was the senior that Jeno constantly saw walking him to class or waiting for him outside. He was a fucking senior, shouldn’t he be busy finding a fucking job? Jeno came to realize that their shared class was their last on the days they had it; he also realized that the senior started to walk Renjun home. Jeno, being the good, upstanding citizen he was, decided to follow them to wherever they were going to make sure he didn’t hurt Renjun. Renjun did look quite tiny and unable to protect himself, after all.

Jeno followed them back to an apartment building, which turned out to be where Renjun lived. The senior walked Renjun up to the front entrance, kissed him on the cheek, and bid him farewell. Jeno had a hard time holding himself back from doing something stupid, something rash. He wanted to beat that fucking sleazy looking senior until he couldn’t breathe anymore, but he didn’t. He took one last look at Renjun, whom was watching the senior walk away before turning and letting himself into his apartment, and stormed off in the direction of the dorms.

It became a habit for Jeno to follow Renjun and the senior home; on days where Jeno and Renjun didn’t have their last class together, Renjun went home a bit earlier than Jeno did and at times Jeno would leave his last class early to watch Renjun walk home, alone or accompanied at times. It was always the same when the senior walked him, he walked Renjun up to the door, kissed him on the cheek, and left. It nearly drove Jeno to madness and insanity to watch him kiss Renjun. It made Jeno’s blood boil.

Today was no different, he trailed a good ten yards behind the both of them, as to not be detected. The senior walked Renjun up to the door and kissed him on the cheek, then turned to leave. Jeno glared at the senior, then blinked in confusion when he was pulled back by Renjun. Jeno watched Renjun smile coyly up at the senior, hand landing on the older boy’s bicep and running up to his shoulder. Before Jeno knew it, the senior had leaned down to kiss Renjun, and it wasn’t on the cheek like it always had been before.

Jeno stared, wide-eyed and eyes turning dark, as the two made out in broad fucking daylight. When the senior grabbed Renjun’s waist and pushed him up against the door, Jeno suddenly became aware of how hard his heart was beating. So many thoughts flooded into his mind--why would Renjun  _ kiss _ him? He’s nothing, barely passing grades, no job, a fucking douchebag of a frat boy that doesn’t deserve a single fucking ounce of Renjun’s time or attention. Jeno could treat Renjun so much better, he was pre-med with the highest grades of their freshman class, he was good looking and he wouldn’t feel Renjun up like he was a common whore in the middle of the fucking afternoon like the senior was doing now. What the fuck did Renjun see in him?

_ You should protect Renjun. _

He should, Renjun obviously didn’t know better than to hang around someone like him.

_ You need to keep him away from Renjun. _

Yeah… he did.

_ Make sure he never comes near Renjun again. _

Jeno’s head swam as Renjun unlocked the entrance to the building and opened the door.

_ Make sure he never comes back. _

Jeno swore that Renjun looked right in his direction, but it was too quick to tell because seconds later, Renjun disappeared into the building with the senior.

_ Make sure he never sees another day. _

Jeno waited outside of Renjun’s apartment building for what felt like hours, days even. The sun was setting now and his eyes had been locked on the entrance doors ever since they had gone inside. He wasn’t fucking moving until he saw the fucking asshole leave the building.

Minutes went by slowly, by the time the senior emerged from the building the sun was down and it was dark out. He didn’t look different than before, he simply jogged down the stairs and began walking towards wherever he planned on going.

Jeno stood, waiting until there was a good distance between them before he began to follow. He wasn’t very familiar with where they were heading towards, so he didn’t really know when he should make his move, but he was clear headed enough to know he had to be careful.

After a few minutes of walking, the senior steered towards the left, leading into a quite secluded street. When Jeno reached the same corner the other boy had rounded moments before, he peeked his head around and carefully surveyed for cameras. After very close inspection, as close as he could make within less than a minutes time, he decided there would be no witnesses to this.

Jeno turned the corner and began walking faster than before so he could gain some ground on the boy. He seemed quite oblivious to his surroundings, namely to Jeno gaining on him. Jeno’s eyes drifted to the left and he spotted a broken pipe leaning up against one of the buildings. Without thought, he grabbed it and took his last few steps towards the elder.

The first hit was slightly hesitant; he still swung hard, but not as hard as he could. The feeling that sparked in Jeno from that first hit, though, made his next swing about twice as hard. Jeno was barely aware of what he was doing after the other boy’s body hit the ground. All Jeno registered in his mind was that he was still alive, and we couldn’t have that. The number of times that Jeno swung the pipe was lost in his memory, he just remembers swinging one last time and hearing the pipe hit concrete, and when he looked down he realized that he had hit the boy’s head so hard and so much that it had practically split open, which is why he’d grazed the concrete. 

Jeno panted, staring at the scene below him for a few seconds before looking up. He looked around him, making sure no one was near him or the body. His first thought was to drop the pipe and run, but he had the sense to use the sleeves of his hoodie to wipe down the pipe where his hands had rested. Afterwards, he dropped the pipe and ran.

Jeno found it kind of funny that people hung up missing posters for the senior--no one  _ really _ liked him, he was just well known because he was a jock. Though, people canvased all over campus and it’s surrounding area to let people know to be on the lookout for him. The police had already found his body, Jeno had just beaten his head so badly that he was unrecognizable. Oops. 

Jeno’s noticed that ever since that night, Renjun’s been stealing glances to look at him during their Psych class. Jeno ignored it.

Today was one of the last classes of the semester before their summer break, they only had two more classes after today and Jeno’s mind had been racing to think how he could keep seeing Renjun. He obviously wouldn’t stop following him, but he wouldn’t be able to really see him like he does in class. Jeno thinks he can feel his own heart breaking at the thought of not being able to be in the same room as Renjun as often as he had been this semester.

Maybe he could befriend Renjun? Even the thought made his heart race. His head felt floaty with the thought of being  _ friends _ with Renjun… Visiting his house, going out to eat with him, being able to touch him.

As if Renjun could read his thoughts, Jeno felt eyes land on him and, as if feeling confident today, he turned his head to the source. Jeno’s eyes caught Renjun’s easily and it quite honestly felt like time stopped. Everyone froze, or fell out of focus from Jeno’s eyes and all he could see was Renjun. Renjun regarded him, breaking eye contact to run his gaze over the details of Jeno’s face and down to his collarbones and shoulders. Everywhere Renjun’s eyes strayed, Jeno felt his skin burn with fire.

Renjun seemed casual in his glances towards Jeno, just regarding him with curiousity and intruige. Jeno got a bit lost in memorizing his face until he realized Renjun was staring at the professor once again. Jeno blinked out of his stupor and attempted to focus back onto the class like the good student he was.

“Hi.” Jeno nearly leapt out of his skin when he heard someone greet him from behind. He turned around, only to be face to face with the source of his affections.

“Hi,” Jeno breathed out, clearing his throat quickly to center himself. Renjun smiled, tilting his head with his bag slung over his shoulder. 

“I need a bit of help studying for the exam next class, do you think you can help me?” Jeno’s eyes were as wide as they could humanly be. He stared at Renjun silently, not really processing what he had said. Renjun raised his eyebrow questioningly. “Can you? You’re the golden boy around here, aren’t you?” Jeno snorted out a laugh, which caught Renjun a bit off guard.

“Um, I guess?”

“You guess what? That you’re the golden boy or that you can help me?” Renjun’s voice sounded so… patronizing. Like he was talking down to Jeno as if he was a pet that had misbehaved. It made Jeno weak in the knees.

“Uh, both, I think,” he muttered. Renjun’s eyebrow raised up even further.

“You think?” Even more patronizing that time, more like Jeno was a stupid child that didn’t understand the language.

“I--No. I mean, yes. I mean,” Jeno shook his head, frustrated. “I’m sorry, I meant I can, like, help or whatever.” Jeno rarely stumbled over his words, he didn’t think he’d ever sounded more incompetent than he did right then. Though, Renjun didn’t seem to mind. He smiled at Jeno and nodded.

“Cool, come home with me then?” He tilted his head again and Jeno felt weak once again.

“Uh--like now?”

“Yes, Jeno. Now.” Renjun now sounded like Jeno was a puppy and Renjun was house training him--it made him feel incredibly stupid. Renjun didn’t wait for an answer, he simply headed for the door, expecting Jeno to follow. He did follow, like a lost puppy following the first person to feed him.

Jeno found it much more nerve-wracking to walk home with Renjun instead of fifty feet behind him so Renjun wasn’t aware of his presence. Jeno felt… anxious, or maybe it was adrenaline. Either way, he felt like his heart was nearly going to beat out of his chest any second. The walk was silent, Renjun didn’t innitiate conversation and Jeno didn’t think himself worthy of speaking to Renjun without being spoken to first. It was comfortable, though. Despite his racing heart, Jeno felt calm and happy. 

Jeno barely realized when they had reached Renjun’s apartment, he felt like he was on cloud nine--floating beside Renjun and letting him lead him wherever he pleases. Jeno trailed silently behind the other as he unlocked his door and held the door open for Jeno. Jeno’s head felt foggy, first they were walking, then they were inside the building and now, somehow, they were inside Renjun’s apartment.

“Sit,” Renjun commanded and Jeno scrambled to obey. He placed himself on the couch, not knowing if it was okay or not since Renjun hadn’t told him. Renjun walked into another room, emerging moments later with a glass of water. He handed it to Jeno with another one-worded command, “Drink.” Jeno didn’t think twice before obeying.

“Have we met before this semester?” Renjun questioned and it made him blink, weren’t they supposed to be studying?

“Uh, no, I don’t think so.” Renjun simply hummed and crossed his legs in the chair opposite of Jeno. He rested his chin in his palm and regarded Jeno with a blank stare.

“So we’ve only know each other since the beginning of the semester?” Jeno felt words evade him, so he nodded. Renjun hummed again, gaze flicking over Jeno’s face.

“We’ve never talked much, have we? We haven’t talked at all, really. I don’t think I’ve spoken a single word to you.” The question confused Jeno a lot because, no, he hadn’t, but why did he find it neccessary to ask? Jeno shook his head no, afirming that they hadn’t every talked before.

“Did you hear about the missing senior?” Jeno’s heart skipped a beat, but he knew to answer to avoid suspicion. 

“Yeah, I did.” His voice sounded frail, and he knew Renjun would pick up on it.

“I knew him. I was… friends with him, I suppose.” Jeno stayed silent, opting to take another sip of water. “He used to walk me home to, as he said, make me feel safe, but it was never him that made me feel safe on my way home.” Renjun paused to smile innocently at Jeno. “It was you following me home.” Jeno choked on his water, face flushing and heart rate kicking up once again.

“That’s not--I didn’t mean to--” Jeno got choked up again, coughing into his hand and dropping his head down so Renjun couldn’t see his face.

“You didn’t mean to what? Follow us home? Or you didn’t mean to kill him after he fucked me?” For a second, as Jeno processed his words, he felt a flare of fury well up in him at the knowledge that they did have sex. Jeno felt like ice doused his body and his head snapped up to stare at Renjun.

“He had sex with you?” Jeno couldn’t stop himself before the words came out of his mouth. Renjun’s eyebrow raised and Jeno was beginning to find that really fucking hot.

“That’s what you took away from this? That I slept with him? I just accused you of murder, Jeno.”

“Oh,” was Jeno’s stupid response. He sat there, staring blankly at Renjun’s chest until Renjun stood up and walked over to him. Jeno leaned back in his seat, fearing Renjun would hurt him. He didn’t, though, simply reached out to run his hand through Jeno’s hair. Jeno’s eyes slid shut in bliss, leaning into Renjun’s touch as that floaty feeling resurfaced.

“Darling,” Renjun cooed at Jeno, making his eyes flutter open.

“How do you go from murdering someone to acting like a fucking idiot in my presence, hm?” Jeno’s mouth opened to answer, but he couldn’t find words. Instead, he whimpered quietly as Renjun looked down at him with so much fucking pity. Maybe pity wasn’t the right word, Renjun was looking at him like he was the stupidest person on the planet and Renjun simply felt bad, he didn’t seem to  _ care _ really, just pitied him in a way that said he knew Jeno wouldn’t go anywhere in life. It set Jeno’s entire body on fire, as stupid as it was.

Renjun’s hand in Jeno’s hair suddenly tightened, gripping a handful of his hair and tugging his head backwards. “You’re supposed to be smart. You seem quite stupid to me right now, darling.” Jeno whimpered again, which seemed to anger Renjun. “Is that all you can do, whine like a fucking dog?” Jeno made a noise in the back of his throat and shook his head no, which only made Renjun look at him expectantly. 

“No, ‘m--I’m sorry, sorry,” Jeno stuttered. His mind was too fogged and clouded up with Renjun that he couldn’t think straight, let alone form a sentence. His words seemed to satisfy Renjun enough, though.

Renjun let go of his hair and Jeno dearly missed the contact. He walked further into the apartment and Jeno watched him.

“You like me, right?” Renjun called over his shoulder. “Come prove it.” 

Jeno was stupid, yes, but he knew what Renjun meant and made a dash for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for ur support on this fic and me! i truly truly appreciate every comment and kudos, it means the world to me to know people are enjoying my work! special thanks to miss [nonu](https://twitter.com/dooahs) for being my never ending inspiration for noren fics hehe but happy halloween everyone!!


	3. jeno and jisung

Ever since Jeno and Renjun had begun dating nearing the end of their freshman year, they’d become inseparable; wherever Renjun went, Jeno followed closely behind. At first, it surprised a few people, but eventually they all got used to the way Jeno trailed behind Renjun like a puppy. Jeno and Renjun had even moved in together, seeing as Jeno lived in the dorms and had  _ no _ interest in going back “home” for the summer. Jeno had waited for Renjun’s invitation to move in, but had practically shown up within the next twenty minutes with everything he owned. 

Jeno’s and Renjun’s relationship had grown and blossomed steadily over the year and then some that they’d been dating—Jeno had tuned down his violent tendencies… slightly. He’d promised Renjun that he wouldn’t kill again and he’d stood true to that, sort of. Jeno still had urges to bury more than a few people daily, but he’d learned to only take out the ones that really needed it. It was for Renjun, anyways, so as long as he was protecting him it was okay! And Renjun wasn’t stupid, he knows what happened to the “missing” students plastered on papers all over campus—the ones that had harrassed him in the weeks before, the same ones he’d told Jeno that he’d had problems with. It was kinda cute, Renjun thinks, that Jeno was so set on protecting him that he goes to such lengths. Besides, Renjun knows Jeno wouldn’t lay a finger on him or anyone he forbid him from doing so to. 

Jeno likes to think that he’s the most important person in Renjun’s life. Honestly, if he thought otherwise, he’d make it so that he was the most important person in his life.

Jisung threw Jeno for quite a loop. Jeno fucking  _ hated _ him—the way he would take up so much of Renjun’s time, how Renjun seemed to always baby him, how Renjun cooed each time Jisung did simple fucking things like smile or make odd noises. It pissed Jeno off.

After a week of Renjun telling Jeno he’s leaving their apartment to hang out with Jisung, Jeno begins inviting himself to tag along. He nods along to Renjun telling him to behave and not scare Jisung, promising he’ll do nothing of the sort. As soon as Jisung greets Renjun, Jeno makes sure to glower at him and not say a single word to him. Jisung obviously wasn’t expecting such behavior and he visibly deflated and began fidgeting around them. Jeno made a show of taking a seat next to Renjun and staring Jisung down as he looked back and forth between the seat across from Renjun and Jeno and the seat beside them. He opted for the former.

Renjun tries to talk sense into Jeno, even forcing him to sleep on the couch for nights in a row to make him learn his lesson, but nothing works. Something about Jisung really gets under Jeno’s skin and Renjun knows better than to push Jeno too far, lest he wants something to happen to Jisung. Renjun does enforce the fact that Jeno is not to lay a finger on Jisung and if, by some odd chance, Renjun leaves the two alone, Jeno is to keep his fucking mouth shut. Jeno grumbles, but obliges. It doesn’t matter, anyways, if Renjun leaves them alone, he’ll never know what Jeno says. 

Jeno sees his chance about two weeks later while they’re studying as a “group” in the library—group is a loose term, seeing as they’re all in different majors and Jisung is also in a different year. Renjun is frustrated over his chemistry work, grumbling and groaning about how stupid he is for being a biochem major. Jeno snickers as him while Jisung remains silent, too scared to say or do the wrong thing and anger Jeno or make him hate him… more than he already does, at least. 

“This is such  _ bullshit,” _ Renjun spits at his textbook, practically seething. Jeno perks up and rubs Renjun’s side soothingly, tucking his face into Renjun’s neck.

“Go see your professor, baby. She’s free now, right?” Jeno sees Renjun contemplate this and he knows he’s hesitant to leave the two alone, but Jeno knows how badly Renjun needs assistance with this assignment. “Just run over really quick, it won’t take long. You can even tell her your problems and ask her to email you later.” Renjun gnaws on his lip, looking down at Jeno suspiciously. Jeno has a faux glint of innocence in his eyes and Renjun knows better than to mistake it as genuine, but he doesn’t have much of a choice. He makes quick work of gathering his things, making sure to grip Jeno’s jaw tightly before he leaves with a threatening promise of, “I’ll be right back.” Jeno smiles up at him and watches him walk away in delight. He watches the door for a minute or two after they close behind Renjun, making sure he doesn’t come back.

Once he’s sure Renjun has truly left the building, he turns to Jisung with about nine different cross remarks already on his tongue, but when his eyes land on Jisung, the younger boy seems to be in his own world.

Jisung’s head is tilted back, eyes roaming over the crystal-like lights decorating the ceiling, illuminating the recreations of Michaelangelo’s masterpiece on the Sistine chapel’s ceiling. Jeno watches as Jisung’s eyes trace over simple lines within the artwork, at times freezing on certain spots before moving on. Jeno’s face shows a mixture of bewilderment and wonder. How is this boy so dense?

When Jisung’s head tilts back down, Jeno finally thinks he’s going to get his chance to say something, but instead Jisung fixates on his fingers resting on the wooden table. His fingers twitch slightly, extending out and then retracting back into his palm a few times before he begins to tap the pads of his fingers on the table. Jeno watches as he makes faces of wonder and content as he taps the table. What the fuck is happening right now?

Jeno is so distracted by his confusion that it takes him a second to realize Jisung is now, finally, staring at him. Jeno opens his mouth, wanting to talk, but now he has no clue what the hell to say. Then Jisung smiles shyly, lips flattening out which makes his cheeks look a little puffier. Jeno stares for more than sixty seconds, he thinks, before just looking down at his textbook.

Jeno doesn’t focus on anything after that—can’t focus on anything after that, even after Renjun comes back. 

Renjun greets Jeno, but it takes a few times before Jeno becomes aware that he’s being spoken to and tries to respond. Renjun gives him an odd look, but observes that Jisung is seemingly not upset and he’s still  _ here, _ so that’s a good sign. Renjun makes sure to keep his hand on Jeno’s leg in hopes of bringing him back from his odd mood, but it doesn’t seem to.

Jisung eventually has to depart for class and Renjun bids him farewell. Jisung lingers and Jeno lifts his head to stare at the boy. He fidgets for a while, then informs them that he had fun hanging out with both of them, and Jeno is barely aware that Jisung’s eyes continuously flick to him. Jisung scurries away seconds after, nearly tripping over the table behind him, but Jeno watches him with the same look on his face the entire time.

“What happened?” Renjun asks him, to which Jeno blinks and looks down at his unfinished work.

“He’s weird,” is all Jeno states before picking up his pencil again and attempting to continue his schoolwork. Renjun doesn’t question his words, he’s sure Jeno doesn’t even know what he means or why he’s reacting to… well, whatever happened when he was gone.

The image of Jisung’s wide, youthful and curious eyes examining the painted ceiling remains in Jeno’s head for the remainder of the week.

The next time Jeno and Jisung meet is by chance, a coincidence. Jeno was walking from his last class of the day over to Renjun’s lecture hall, they had plans to grab dinner before heading back to their apartment and Jeno didn’t want to waste a second of his time with Renjun. Whenever Jeno is walking to meet Renjun, he tends to block every other sense that he has, not listening to commotion or words around him, just as he barely pays any visual attention to anything else. Today is no different, he subconsciously hears words being thrown around, but he pays no mind. He just wants to see Renjun.

Though, today he couldn’t help but tune his ears onto a certain conversation going on somewhere near him.

“Come on, we’ll have a lot of fun. I’m a senior, I know where all the good parties are and shit. You’re a sophomore, aren’t you? You need to go to some good parties.” The senior’s voice sounded conniving, ingenuine like a fox trying to lure it’s prey. It was off putting, but Jeno didn’t break stride. He wasn’t going to get involved with someone else’s shit.

“No thank you, I-I really have to, um, study? Like, for finals and stuff.” Jeno halted to a stop, head whipping around to find the source of Jisung’s voice. What the fuck was Jisung doing with a senior? Especially one that talks to him like  _ that. _

“Finals?” the senior laughed. “We just got back from break, what prof already assigned a study guide for finals? Come on, just one party?” Jeno’s blood boiled. He couldn’t see them, but he knew they were close. His eyes darted around where he heard their voices, zeroing in on a small shortcut type of walkway back towards the main campus. It was hidden by shrubbery and even then, it was sandwiched between two buildings with no light. Jeno walked closer as quickly as he could without alerting whatever douchebag Jisung was speaking with.

“No, really, hyung. I just can’t, I have a lot of homework already and I just need to work on it…” Jisung’s voice faded off before he spoke up again, “Maybe some other time? You can text me?”  _ No, no, no, Jisung. Don’t give him you fucking number. _

“Come on, Jisung. You’ve been dodging this for so long, just come with me.” The senior’s voice sounded upset, hurt, longing. All fucking lies. This boy was talking out of his fucking ass, trying to manipulate Jisung into doing something he didn’t want to. Jeno reached the hidden walkway before Jisung spoke up and he had to restrain himself from launching himself at the fucking asshole. Jisung was tall, but he was sinking against the wall of the building and it made the senior look as if he was a foot taller. Jeno recognized the senior, Kiwoo; he was a football star and a fucking cunt. He’d gotten complaints of harassment by a number of other students, one that was so high that everyone had lost track. He was built, obviously, but Jeno wasn’t scared of someone like him.

Jeno neared them swiftly, grabbing Jisung by his arm and ripping him out of Kiwoo’s reach. He forced Jisung behind him, acting as a barrier between him and the waste of space he was speaking to.

“Kiwoo,” Jeno greeted, chillingly cold. “I thought you were still suspended.” Kiwoo regarded Jeno hesitantly. Jeno had never been known as violent, he was known as the campus golden boy, everyone loved him, but know one ever forgotten where Jeno came from. A disgustingly rich family that would do whatever was needed to protect their only son, their only heir. No one needed to know that Jeno hadn’t spoken to them since the early days of his freshman year.

“I wasn’t every suspended,” Kiwoo spoke through gritted teeth. Jeno’s smile slid across his face easily.

“Really? I thought they would’ve after the twentieth sexual harassment complaint—or did they never press charges because they were paid off?” Kiwoo’s eyes narrowed, but Jeno knew he wouldn’t lay a finger on him and if he played his cards right, he would never lay as much as his eyes on Jisung. “You know, I don’t think you, your family, or the school could offer Jisung a sum of money that my family couldn’t match in triple. We wouldn’t want you to embarrass yourself, would we?” Jeno tilted his head slightly, the taunting smile still lingering on his lips. Kiwoo’s jaw clenched so tightly that Jeno thought it might crack, but never looked back at Jisung. He backed up, shaking his head in disbelief.

“It was nice seeing you, Lee.” There was so much contempt in his voice, so much anger, but no sense of an underlying threat. His tone may have been pissy, but his words weren’t a sort of warning because he knew he didn’t stand a chance against Jeno.

Jeno didn’t wait for Kiwoo to be gone, he turned and pushed Jisung out of the darkness and back towards the main pathways. Once they’re far enough away, Jeno moves from behind Jisung to beside him, staying silent as he had been since they left. In the back of Jeno’s mind, he knew he might be late picking up Renjun, but he didn’t care as much as he should’ve in that moment. Did Jisung usually hang out with people like Kiwoo? Manipulative predators that do nothing in college but get drunk and attempt to abuse people smaller than them? Jeno couldn’t let Jisung hang around with people like that ever again, but how could he ensure that?  _ Renjun, _ he thought. He and Jisung had become close, the only reason they weren’t together for every day of the week is because Jeno had been keeping Renjun at home all to himself. He guesses he’ll just have to sacrifice being at home alone with Renjun in lieu of not keeping his eyes on Jisung.

“Jeno?” Jeno blinked, looking up to see Renjun waving at him and Jisung. He shook his head to clear his thoughts, smiling tightly at Renjun. When Jeno was close enough, Renjun entered his personal space to kiss him, then tucked Jeno’s head into his shoulder. Jeno’s eyes fluttered shut and he held onto Renjun like his life depended on it, relaxing into the presence of the love of his life.

“Are you okay, puppy?” Renjun whispered to him. Jeno nodded silently, clinging onto his boyfriend for a few seconds longer before releasing him. Renjun’s hand dropped, fingers intertwining with Jeno’s as he greeted Jisung.

“Hi, Sung,” he said with a soft smile. Jisung gave him a small smile, fidgeting awkwardly. “Do you want us to walk you back to your dorm?” Renjun asked, and Jeno looked over to Jisung to observe his reaction. Jeno noticed his shoulders tighten while also drooping, sad but on edge. Instead of Jisung endearing awkwardness shining through him, he was now awkward in more of a tense and anxious way, so Jeno spoke up for him.

“He can come with us,” Jeno invites, not taking his eyes off of Jisung. Jisung looked shocked that Jeno had invited him to go with them  _ willingly, _ no prompt from Renjun or anything. Jeno suddenly felt awkward with Renjun and Jisung’s bewildered eyes on him for what he said. He glowered at them both and tugged Renjun along by his hand.

“What do you like to eat?” he asked Jisung, whom still stood in the same spot with wide eyes.

“Uh,” Jisung sounded with a soft voice. “Food?” Jeno narrows his eyes in disbelief, making Jisung panic. “I mean, I like ramen?” Jeno rolls his eyes again.

“You’re such and idiot. Come on, I know a place close to our apartment.” Jeno began walking again, still tugging Renjun behind him.

Renjun looked over his shoulder and motioned for Jisung to follow. “Come on!” Jisung breaks into a very Jisung-like smile, bouncing over to them and walking happily in front of them.

On the walk to the bus, then to the restaurant, Renjun think Jeno rolls his eyes enough times that they might actually get stuck like that.

“I don’t want to order something too expensive,” Jisung says in rebuttal to Renjun saying a simple bowl of ramen isn’t enough for him.

“Order whatever you want, it’s on me,” Jeno says from his seat, not looking up from his menu. Jisung pouts, but when they give their orders, he doesn’t ask for the cheapest thing on the menu. Over dinner, they don’t share many words. It’s mostly Renjun and Jisung sharing a few words in between bites and Jeno quietly observing them speak and the way Jisung bounces in his seat when he eats happily. He knows Renjun sees him watching Jisung, but neither of them say anything.

“You don’t have to go all the way back to campus. It’s Friday, just stay with us.” After the words leave Jeno’s mouth, he turns away from the other two boys and walks in the direction of their apartment. He means what he said and he doesn’t need to see the once again shocked looks on their faces.

Jeno does have his limits, though, and Jisung will not be sleeping in his and Renjun’s bed.

So they all sleep in the living room together. Jeno doesn’t know he got into this situation.

Jisung is soon asleep, completely passed out with his lanky body curled into an odd shape. “You like him,” Renjun says. Jeno makes a face, but remains silent.

“Go to sleep,” he mutters, closing his eyes and tucking himself under their blanket.

“Yeah, yeah,” Renjun cackles quietly. “You know I’m right.” Yes, Jeno did know he was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and thats it! 🥺 i really adore this concept and work, so i may attempt to write and post some sort of epilogue and such!! this is the first ive been able to complete something i was writing since my 00ff and im truly happy i was able to 🥰 but thank you all for the support !!! i truly hope you enjoyed!!!


End file.
